Heretofore in order to vacuum clean a surface in a dry state, to provide for steam cleaning of surfaces or to dye or tint surfaces, separate machines were utilized with the consequent expense and storage and maintenance problems. Such machines performed only separate tasks and were used individually, separate and apart from each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide one unit which will vacuum wet as well as dry materials, will provide for steam cleaning and for dyeing or tinting surfaces as, for example, textile or fabric surfaces while at the same time extracting and reclaiming all excess liquid in the form of water or as a dye or tint.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device which will vacuum dry materials such as dirt, ashes, sawdust, as well as wet materials, without any change in the filtering system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device having an attachment that may be used by hand manipulation for cleaning small or hard to reach areas.
The foregoing objects and others are set forth in the following detailed description of the invention. It is to be understood that this description and the drawings are for exemplary purposes and are not intended to in any way limit the invention as shown by the scope of the appended claims.